ponymondawnduskfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LordFireStorm/Fire Emblem Ponies!
so, a while back on EQD I found the Pony Emblem project. (this was a while before I found you guys) I emailed the team and asked if I could be a part of the project, even in a small form. just last week they finally emailed me back asking for some of my work. so I started with this! my first time drawing ponies! and my sister thought I was tracing it! HA I took base compontents of certain characters from Fire Emblem and reformatted the armor to fit on a pony! it was a bit confusing at first trying to figure out all the straps in my head. but once I did I was able to do it rather quickly! Doing the next 5 ponies in one night! FireStorm, my OC, is a Mercenary class and Sentient Sky, a bard/dancer Amalvi wanted to become a Paladin, and wanted his buddy to be a Berserker! and then HATS! Hats wanted t be an archer. so he is! (note how I fixed Hat's pic!) it was a problem with my scanner...fixed it! then this morning I come o and see another message from Amalvi for his sister, as a swordmaster. so I took about 5-10 mintues and BAM just like that I made another pony! Chaos wants a hero? alright! BOOM Random Bishop guy? okay! Freaky dragon lady? Now that was a challenge! But I did it baby! over my "vacation" I was only asked for one more...and it wasn't until yesturday...BUT I DID get Tomato done! so I decided to try my hand at a kind of action pose, these lot being the first ponies I've every drawn, it was also the first action pony I've ever done. and I like it! I also promoted him to hero in that one, where as in my first picture he was a mercenary. I'm still taking requests! and while waiting to hear more from the pony emblem crew I'd love to make an armor suit for EVERYPONY! why? because BACON!!! now then, every Fire Emblem crew needs a leader. and I don't want to name myself leader! I don't feel it's fair. so I elected a pony that we all adore! DERPY HOOVES! we, the pony emblem crew, must join her on her quest to find the ultimate muffin! along the way we will batte fierce enemies. but make more allies as well! where will this search take us? Only Celestia and Luna know! for glory! for victory! FOR MUFFINZ! so I hear this thing about a prom comming up? and then our very own Sentient Sky made a beautiful picture of those of us attending the event. and then me being me...I couldn't resist a chance to make a great reference piece off of it! so heres a new picture for those of us going to prom! anypony notice who Hats is winking at? FEATURING HALOSANDBAGLES!!! ...I'll get working on his real one as soon as I get a full pic of his OC...HINT HINT AND NOW FOR THE RELEASE! OF HalosAndBagles! ...Hats...you better not fuck this post up for me... -_- next on my List: MarioLand's OC Gust, I don't care what you say I'm awesome and nopony can stop me! and yes, he has that thousand yard stare...every FE crew needs a swordmaster like that! one more time! redirect to my tumblr page, with the increasing amounts of traffice here I'm not leaving the wiki, just not gonna be posting my drawings here anymore. that'll keep people from whining! (you know who you are!) Category:Blog posts